McQueen's outburst at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes ("The Car I Want to Be")/Ryan and the others all get furious at McQueen, turn against him, and leave him
This is McQueen's outburst at Cruz, Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes (The Car I Want To Be) and Ryand the others get furious at McQueen, turn against him and leave him goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (Later, Mack drives along) Odette: So, Sci-Ryan. Will McQueen beat Jackson Storm eventually? Sci-Ryan: Sure. I guess Megatron is dead like a door nail. Megatron: I heard that! screams then puts his ear on a wall to hear Cruz talking to Lightning on the other side Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? (Lightning just stares) Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. (Lightning continues staring) Cruz Ramirez: I still can't believe I won. It's pretty shiny. I have never seen one up close. They must've spent a lot of money on it. I mean, I think it's real money. Lightning McQueen: Stop. Just stop, okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue. Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to... (Sci-Ryan continues listening as McQueen cuts her off) Lightning McQueen: (on the other side) You know what happens if I lose this race. Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. FASTER. I start off getting nowhere for a week on a simulator, I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach, and then I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter. I'm stuck in the same speed I was a mont ago! I can't get any faster cause I'm too busy taking care of my trainer! This is my last chance, Cruz. LAST! Final! Finito! If I lose, I never get to do this again. If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about but you're not, so you don't! (kicks the wall and accidentally knocks Cruz's trophy over, breaking it) Sci-Ryan: Primus! That was mean. Bertram T. Monkey: Tell me about it. If I was Sunset's bodyguard, I can wind up the clock. (On the other side, Cruz frowns) Cruz Ramirez: Mack! Pull over! Mack: What? Now? Cruz Ramirez: Now! (She opens the door of Mack's trailer, causing it to create sparks on the road) Crash Bandicoot: Mack, do what Cruz says. Mack: Ok, Crash. (He pulls over and Cruz backs out of the trailer) Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. Lightning McQueen: Did you... gasps and sees a vision of Ryan shouting at Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Is there anything you do know? Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?! Sci-Twi: Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: You're supposed to be smart. And didn't you think about not messing with things that you don't understand? closes Sci-Twi's amulet and the portals close Sci-Twi: But I wanna understand. Ryan F-Freeman: But you don't! Even worse, you have put the lives my friends and Sunset's friends in danger! Cody Fairbrother: Oh. air quotes Spoiler alert. Sci-Twi: breaking down I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. away sobbing Sci-Ryan: Twilight! Wait for me! Spike the Dog: Twilight! Wait! frowns Ryan F-Freeman: GRRRRR!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Sunset Shimmer: You don't know how heartbroken Thomas will be when he hears about what you did. Ryan F-Freema: on realizing What have I done? What did I become? reality, Ryan is mumbles some worlds like "understand" and "don't" Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? What is up with him? slaps Ryan to snap him out of his vision trance Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks, Crash. I needed that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts